


Interrupted

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Series: A Question of Immortality [3]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: Luke and Lee are in Lee's trailer when Richard comes knocking.  Luke's not happy.





	Interrupted

Luke had Lee pinned right where he wanted him, underneath him on the floor of Lee's trailer.  They had slid off the small sofa onto the floor during a very hot make-out session.  Lee didn't seem to mind.  Things were progressing nicely, Luke could feel Lee's growing interest and was just about to put his hand down the front of Lee's loose-fitting track pants when there was a knock on the trailer door.

At first Lee ignored it but when a deep voice with a British accent called out his name everything came to a halt.  Luke was pushed off while Lee muttered, "It's Richard.  It's Richard."

Still on the floor Luke watched Lee straighten his clothes and fix his hair on the way to open the door.  the final insult came when he heard Richard ask, 'am I interrupting something' and Lee responded, 'not at all'.  He brushed past the two men almost knocking Richard off the step he was on.  What Luke didn't hear as he quick-marched to his trailer was Lee say, 'I think I just made a huge mistake'.

***

Bard was alone in the garden when it felt like a gaping hole had opened in his chest.  He didn't know what caused it for certain but he knew a healer was not the one he needed to see.

In the library Thranduil was bending over to reach the book he'd dropped on the floor when Bard found him. 

"I think I felt something." Bard told his king, "Something like you had been describing."

"I also felt something.  It was so sudden I dropped my book."

"It was very sudden and quite unexpected.  I still feel it even now, a sharp pain in my chest like I have been stabbed in the heart."  Bard massaged his chest over his heart.

"I feel a mixture of guilt, regret and grief as if I were the one who had stabbed you."

"Why would you do that to me?" Bard asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Please remain calm my love and remember that you are not injured.  I would never do that to you."

"Yes, of course.  I apologize.  It felt so real.  What do you think happened?"

"I believe that another has come between the lovers."

"Then their love was false."

"If the pain you felt is representative of one's pain then I believe at least his love was true.  However, the regret  _I_ feel must represent the other's pain.  His love is not wholly false."

"They must make it right between them."

"For that there must be forgiveness.  Let's hope the one has the strength to ask for it."

***

"Do you want to go after him?"

Lee was torn.  He'd been harboring a crush on Richard for months, had been trying to get his attention through subtle flirting but it hadn't seemed to work now here he was with his hand on Lee's and Lee couldn't think straight.  But he had a connection with Luke he couldn't deny, with Luke he had been the pursued; their relationship was easy and comfortable.

Richard took Lee's irresponsiveness to be a 'no' so he said, "Let's go inside.  I have something to tell you."

Once settled at the dining table Richard opened his laptop, "There's a man named Tuor who is described as a great leader, strong and valiant.  I thought Bard fit that description too.  Tuor sailed to Valinor where, as you know, only elves are allowed to go.  He was an elf-friend whose good deeds were looked upon favorably by the Noldor so they granted him an immortal life.  There is only one problem."

Lee vaguely remembered Valinor but didn't want to ask so he just said, "What's the problem?"

"He had to stay in Valinor."

Information was coming back to Lee, "But Beren and Luthien were allowed to leave, right?"

"Yes." Richard closed his laptop.

"So if Bard made the trip it would be up to the Noldor whether or not he got to be with Thranduil in his kingdom."

"Yes."

After he took a moment to think Lee thanked Richard for coming and showed him to the door.  He was excited to tell Luke but afraid Luke would't be interested anymore.

At the doorway Richard paused, "Go find him.  Do it now.  Don't wait."

"I will.  Thanks, Richard."

"See you on the set."

"Later."

*

Not someone who normally angered quickly or stayed angry for long Luke uncharacteristically stayed lying on the bed in his trailer when Lee  _finally_ knocked on his door.

"I'm so sorry, Luke.  I don't know why I let you go."

So far, Luke thought, Lee was doing well then he had to go and spoil it by saying, 'but Richard had an idea about how Thranduil and Bard could be together'.  He flew to the door opening it so quickly Lee jumped back in surprise, "I'm not interested in anything Richard had to say.  You want him then go be with him.  Leave me alone!" He slammed the door so hard the whole trailer shook.  He was still fuming, standing there when there was a soft tap on the door.

"I'm sorry.  I don't want him.  I want you.  Please let me in."  It was only a second but it felt like an eternity to Lee before the door opened.

***

"The lovers have made up," Thranduil said as he descended the stairs from his throne upon his love's approach.

"That didn't last long.  How do you know?"

"Come with me to our apartments.  I will show you how I know."

The gleam in his king's eye told Bard all he needed to know, "I expect I have the answer."

"Do you not want to come with me then?" Thranduil pouted, as much as he would allow himself.

"I will follow you and I will show you the answer."

"I would have it no other way, my love." Thranduil smiled as he took Bard's hand.


End file.
